1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for horses and other animals, and more particularly, to a device for keeping flies and insects off of the legs of horses and similar animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leg guards for horses in the form of supports and braces for preventing leg injuries are well known in the art of devices for animals (see for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,278; 4,911,156; and 4,470,411).
Also known is a complex anti-insect net device for protecting an animal against flies, insects and the like which covers most of the body of an animal (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,243).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be known to use a complex anti-insect net to protect an animal from flies and insects and the like, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a horse leg netting device which may be used by individuals on the front legs of horses or similar animals to prevent flies, other insects and the like frown alighting thereon. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique horse leg net of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.